


Still In Agreement

by PattRose



Series: Agreement Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Marshall and Megan are finding a new life together along with friends, Jim and Blair.  How has the last year been since Jim and Marshall were released from Prison?





	Still In Agreement

Still In Agreement  
By PattRose  
Summary: Marshall and Megan are finding a new life together along with friends, Jim and Blair. How has the last year been since Jim and Marshall were released from Prison?  
Warnings: Language and lots of angst.   
Genre: Het and Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 6014

 

Jim thought that the worst thing in life had been being in prison. That held true until he was out and assigned his parole officer and found out how fucking horrible things could be. Jim had been in prison being looked after by a guy named Marshall Tibbs and they both got out of prison the same day. Marshall lived across the hall from Jim and Blair’s loft. When they both went to sign up to find out who their parole officer was, they were happy to discover it was the same person. They should have known that John Hefner was an asshole and hated them both. 

After about five months Hefner told Marshall that he couldn’t work with Jim Ellison until they were off parole. They were both going to be on for a year. Marshall was about to panic, but Jim told him they would figure something out. Hefner had it in for Marshall and Jim didn’t know why. 

Jim called his dad’s office. “Mr. Ellison’s office, may I help you?”

“Hi, Alice. Is my dad busy, or does he have a few minutes to talk to me?”

“Good morning, Jim. I’ll connect you.”

“Hello, Jim. What’s up?” William asked, wearing a smile at the thought of his son calling him so early in the morning. 

“Dad you wouldn’t know of any jobs for Marshall for seven months, do you? The parole officer said we can’t work together while on parole. He doesn’t know what to do.”

“I don’t understand his problem. You’re both working, paying your fines, making your way in society with no trouble and yet he picks on everything. I’ll find Marshall a job. In fact, I have one here for him. Tell him to come in and see me.”

“Thank you so much Dad. We were both worried about this. And now I have to find someone to take his place at G & G for seven months. Pisses me off to know end.”

“Keep your cool, Jim. Things will work out, don’t you worry. Tell Marshall to come in today.”

“I’ll call him in my SUV, Dad. Thanks again. Talk to you later.” Jim closed his phone and called Marshall right away. 

“Tibbs,” came the reply. 

“My dad said he has a job for you but he needs you to come to his office today.”

“Who is this?” Marshall began to laugh, followed by Jim. 

“I’ll go and see him right away. I hope it’s a job in the upper management. What do you think, Jim?”

“I think you’re nuts. Talk to you tonight. I can’t wait to hear what he’s going to hire you for.”

“You and Pretty Man come by tonight for a beer. Megan would love to see both of you anyhow. I’ll tell you how I’m the boss of someone then.”

Again, both men laughed. 

“We’ll see you tonight.” Jim closed his cell and felt somewhat better about the entire thing. Then Jim realized he could ask for a favor from Simon. He dialed Simon’s cell phone. 

“Banks,” he barked. 

“Hi Simon, I needed to ask a favor from you. Do you have a moment?”

“Sure, Jim. What’s up?”

“Could you check on a parole officer named John Hefner? He’s got it in for Marshall and we can’t figure out why.”

“Jim, as much as I’d like to help you, you know I can’t do that. I can’t even believe you asked me to.”

“Okay, just thought I would see what you had to say. Talk to later.” Jim didn’t even wait for a response. Jim would do anything for Simon and yet Simon couldn’t check one name? 

Jim’s phone went off and Jim saw it was Simon. He let it go to voice mail. Jim really didn’t want to talk to him right now. Maybe in a day or two, but not now. 

Jim pulled up in front of his new building and smiled. He loved this job. He loved his life. Everything was going really well. Joel, Rafe and Henri all jumped ship and came to work for Jim and Blair. Then Megan became a citizen and jumped ship too. She didn’t need to stay at the station after that. That left Simon at the station all by himself, surrounded by new people. Jim wondered if that was part of the trouble. They sure didn’t see Simon much anymore. But then again, Jim and Blair hadn’t invited him over in a long while either. Blair was holding a deep grudge and wasn’t going to forgive Simon for good long time. 

Once inside, everyone smiled at him and said hello at once. Henri asked, “Where is Marshall?”

Jim explained to everyone what happened and told them they would have to wait seven months to get him back in the fold again. Megan was the maddest. 

“Jim, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to do a check on this parole officer. He’s had it in for Marshall since day one. What is his name again?”

“Megan, I don’t know if we should interfere. Oh hell, go ahead. His name is John Hefner.”

“Thanks, Jim. I’ll get right on it and see what I can find.”

*

**Ellison Enterprises**

Marshall walked in and said, “Good morning, Alice. I don’t have an appointment, but William said he wanted to see me.”

“He’s in a meeting, hon, so sit down and wait.”

“Thank you.”

“You are so polite, Marshall. Very few people would say thank you for being told to wait.” She got up and poured him a cup of coffee. “Sugar or cream?”

“Both, and thank you again.”

She carried it over to him and he smiled at her. “How are your grandchildren doing, Alice?”

“They are all doing well. I find it hard to believe that one of them is going to start kindergarten in a few weeks. Wasn’t he just born yesterday?”

Marshall laughed like crazy. “Time does have a way of passing by very quickly. How many grandchildren do you have again?”

“Five. I’m hoping for more, but their moms and dads are frowning at the thought. I’ll take the five I have and be thrilled. I love them all.”

At that moment William’s door opened and out walked four men. Marshall watched them closely and saw they were probably just clients and meant no trouble. It was going to take a long time to get over the feeling that everyone was there to cause trouble.

Alice opened William’s door and said, “Marshall is here to see you.”

William smiled from the doorway. “Bring your coffee and come on in.”

Marshall walked into William’s office and almost whistled. It was the nicest office he had ever seen. 

“Sit down, Marshall and take a load off. We’ll discuss your new job for the next seven months or more if you want it.”

“You found something?” Marshall didn’t know why he was surprised, this man could find a job for anyone. 

“Yes, you are going to be my bodyguard. Not for just in the building but for when I’m going to business meetings, running errands and things like that. It will involve driving, keeping me on my toes and making sure no one tries to kill me.”

“William, I can promise you that if anyone tried to kill you it would be the sorriest day of their lives.”

“You’re hired. Here is a private credit card for you to use, I want a week’s worth of suits picked up. You have to look the part. That includes shirts, ties and shoes. Do you think you can handle it yourself, or would you like company shopping?”

“I can’t expect you to not only pay for it, but go shopping too.”

William threw back his head and laughed. “I meant, Alice. She would love to get out of the office for a few hours. Would you like me to call her in?”

“Thank you, yes.” Marshall was all smiles when she walked in not knowing she was going to have the afternoon off. 

“How would you like to go shopping with Marshall today? He needs a week’s worth of suits, ties, shirts, socks and shoes. Can you handle that, Alice?”

She beamed with happiness and joy. “Come on Marshall. Let’s get started right away. We have a lot to do.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you again, William. I’ll see you tomorrow. At your house?”

“Yes, at my house. Here are the keys to the Yukon. This will be your new car. You can only use it for driving me. I have to keep track of the miles. Alice will show you where it is.”

“See you in the morning, William.” Marshall followed Alice out of the office smiling the entire way. 

Alice said, “Let’s sign the W2 forms right now and have you sign everything else, so you don’t have to do it tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me, Alice. I forgot to ask him about the salary.”

Alice wrote down a number for him and said, “This is what he told me to write down for payroll. Not to mention you get insurance, paid time off and holidays. It’s a very good job, Marshall. William likes you very much and wants to make sure you are happy and taken care of.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m taking advantage of him.” 

“He’s had two death threats in the last month, so he needed a bodyguard anyhow. Stop worrying about silly things. Now, let’s go shopping.”

And they did just that.

*

Jim was sitting in his office when there was a knock at the door. “Come in, Megan.”

She opened the door and almost laughed. “How did you know it was me?”

“I can tell your knock and scent. Plus I figured you would dig something up. You were properly motivated. What did you find,” Jim asked. 

“The asshole is a cousin to Marshall’s ex-wife. Thank God, I knew her name or that would have went right by me.”

“That’s a conflict of interest. I take it that Marshall never met him before or he would have remembered. I need to find out who to go to. Do we get a lawyer or what? This is something my dad’s lawyer might know. I’ll call him.”

“Let me know when you have a minute,” Megan said sweetly, as she shut the door on the way out. 

Jim dialed his dad’s number and heard, “Ellison.”

“Where is Alice?” 

“She took Marshall out shopping for his new job. They should be back in a couple of hours. Or did you want to talk to me,” William teased. 

“I wondered if you could give me your lawyer’s name and number. You know how that parole office tests our urine three times a week, has our homes checked to see if we’re doing anything unnatural and just treats us like shit. Well come to find out, he is a cousin to Marshall’s ex-wife. To me that seems like a conflict of interest, but then I don’t know anything about the law. Well, at least that way.”

“His name is Phil Dunlap and his number is 555-1235. Give him a call. Let me call him first and tell him you’re going to call.”

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.”

“Wait an hour and then call him. Set up an appointment,” William said. 

Goodbye, Dad.”

Jim sat at his desk wondering if this lawyer could do anything without causing trouble. The worst thing in the world would be for Marshall or both of them to have to go back to prison. Since Jim had to wait, he looked out the window and thought about his life in prison. 

It had been as awful as people thought it would be. Getting beat up on a daily basis wasn’t much fun. And being threatened for sex wasn’t much fun either. Thankfully, Jim had Marshall helping him the entire time, or Jim would have been gangbanged or dead. Yes, Jim owed his life to Marshall and intended on paying him for saving his sorry ass for the rest of his life. Marshall didn’t make Jim feel like he owed the other man a thing, but Jim being Jim, knew that he owed him his life. Jim started out with a binding agreement, but over time realized that he would still be in agreement forever. 

Jim looked at the time and saw he could call Mr. Dunlap. Jim dialed the number and heard, “Mr. Dunlap’s office may I help you?”

“My name is Jim Ellison and I would like to make an appointment to see Mr. Dunlap as soon as possible.”

“Is this, William’s son?”

“Yes, it is.”

“We have an opening this afternoon at 3:00. Can you make it?”

“I’ll be there. I’m bringing a friend of mine because the problem is mostly his,” Jim explained. 

“We’ll see you both at 3:00.”

Jim hung up and called his dad. 

“Ellison,” William answered. 

“Dad, is there any way possible that Marshall could get off for a 3:00 appointment?”

“That would be fine. I’ll send him to Phil’s office at 2:30. Meet him there.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Goodbye, Jim.”

When Jim got off the phone he walked out to tell Megan what was going on. Once he finished, he went back in his office to get caught up on payroll and some files that needed to be looked over.

*

When Jim drove up to Phil Dunlap’s office, he saw Marshall standing there. After all, it’s hard to not stick out when you weigh 300 pounds and are six foot eight. Jim got out of his SUV smiling like crazy. “Good afternoon, Marshall. How is your day going?”

“My day sucks. I don’t know how to tell your dad that I don’t want to be his bodyguard. It’s boring. This morning I sat in the SUV and waited on him for two hours, then we came back to his office and I had to sit in the waiting area talking to Alice. I’m bored out of my mind. I loved my job at G&G. I was always doing something. Even paperwork is better than what I did today. He told me to watch something on tv while I waited. You know me, Jim. I don’t wait well. Please say this is going to work.”

“First of all, let’s get up there so we’re not late and piss him off. My dad called me and told me he’s paying for this, so we don’t have to worry about a huge lawyer bill first thing. I think it’s a conflict of interest with him working with us, being related to your ex-wife. He might be able to do a great deal for us.”

Marshall nodded in agreement. “I sure hope so.”

They got upstairs and checked in and Beverly told them to sit down until she called them back. Both men sat side by side and waited, nervously. They knew they had a strike against them to start off with. Being a felon didn’t help their case any. Jim glanced at Marshall and found a very nervous man. _He’s no better off than I am. We’re both screwed if this doesn’t work._

Beverly walked over to them and said, “Follow me. Mr. Dunlap is ready to see you now. Stop being so nervous. He doesn’t bite, in fact he’s very nice.”

Both men smiled and followed her into a very large office. It was somewhat like William’s office. Huge and a little scary. 

“Sit down, gentlemen and he’ll be right in.” 

They both sat down and looked at each other nervously until the door opened and in walked Mr. Phil Dunlap. He was a large man, not too tall, but heavy set and had a look about him that said he meant business. 

“Good afternoon. Which one of you is William’s son?”

Jim stood up. “I’m Jim Ellison. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.”

Phil shook hands with him and then said, “You must be Marshall Tibbs.”

Marshall stood up and shook hands with him. For some reason, Marshall didn’t feel as nervous about the meeting. 

“Now, sit down gentlemen and let me tell you what I did. I call the parole office and talked to the head supervisor. His name is Rick Sanders. We talked a great deal today. I told him how you’ve never had a bad test come back but he continued to bring you in three times a week to test you. Hefner invaded your home space at least once a week and I told Mr. Sanders that I thought that was a problem of excess. Then I explained to him that John Hefner was related to Marshall’s ex-wife, making it a conflict of interest. I then told him we wanted a new parole officer and maybe the new one could be less invasive. Mr. Sanders totally agreed with me. He said you two have finished paying off a fine and have never had a bad drug test. You will now report to Sam Freedom. Marshall, you may go back to work at G & G, since there were no problems or complaints. You will see him at the parole office on Monday, at 8:00. Don’t be late and if they give you any trouble, call me right away. Is there anything else you need done?”

Marshall stood up first and shook Mr. Dunlap’s hand again. “Thank you so much for looking into this. I just hope he doesn’t make waves for us at the office.”

“As I said before, Marshall, if there are any problems give me a call and we’ll take care of them quickly. Stop worrying. I made my point to Mr. Sanders and I think he’s a smart man. No need to worry at all.”

Jim stood up next and shook Mr. Dunlap’s hand. “Thank you for everything. We’ll get out of your hair now. Come on, Marshall. Time to go to work. Thanks, again.” 

Marshall said thank you about six times before they finally walked out of the smiling man’s office. 

Both men didn’t say a word until they were outside the building. Marshall hugged Jim. “See you in about an hour. I have to give my car back and put in notice that I’m leaving.”

Jim laughed. He was as happy as Marshall was. “Just come in tomorrow at 8:00 as usual. Good luck with telling my dad.”

They each got in their vehicles and drove off. Jim called William and asked, “Dad, if I paid you for the SUV that Marshall is driving, could he keep it for our job?”

“Oh, I take it all went well at Phil’s office. He’s got his job back?”

“Yes and he’s nervous about giving you his short notice. He feels horrible.”

“I’ll make him sweat a little Jim, and then I’ll tell him his bonus is the SUV. He won’t want to take it but you know how persuasive I can be.”

“Thanks, Dad. Act surprised when you talk to him.”

“I will. You go home and relax. Call Blair and have him meet you there you can have some wine or beer and celebrate.”

“Sounds like a good plan, Dad. Thanks again.”

Jim called Blair on his cell phone. “Sandburg.”

“Hey Mr. Sandburg, would you like to meet me at the loft and fuck my brains out?”

“Why yes, I would like to. Meet you there in ten minutes. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you back.”

*

Marshall got into his new bonus SUV and smiled. It was the top of the line and super nice. He would never be able to pay back William Ellison, but that seemed fine with William. He was still in the parking lot and decided to call Megan. 

“Connor…”

“Ms. Connor could you tell me what you’re wearing?”

“Nothing, I’m sitting in my office thinking about you and naked, naked, naked. What do you think about that?”

Marshall laughed. “I think my dick is going to hit the steering wheel all the way home. I got my job back, baby. I start in the morning.”

“Oh good. And Hefner, what about him?”

“We have a new parole officer named, Sam Freedom. Stop laughing, that’s truly his name. We’ll see him once a month on Monday at 8:00. I feel like a weight has been lifted, Megan. And now I’m horny.”

“Meet me at the loft and we’ll take care of everything. See you soon, Marshall. And don’t drive like a crazy person either. Okay?”

“Did I mention I got a bonus for quitting?” Marshall laughed and laughed. 

“William paid you extra for quitting?”

“He gave me a brand new Yukon, a lot like Jim’s except it’s snazzier. See you soon.”

*

Henri, Rafe and Joel were sitting in the office filing some things and Joel decided he would bring something up. “Have you ever noticed that we get stuck with the office when they want to be alone? I need a girlfriend…”

Rafe burst out laughing. “I need one too, Joel. And so does Henri.”

Henri smiled. “That I do. Why don’t we all go to that online place and fill out the application for dates. What do we have to lose? Everyone else is happy except for all of us. 

Joel started punching in E-Harmony and brought up the sight. They all filled out an application and sent in pictures that they took of each other. 

Rafe was the first one to wonder. “How long does this take?”

Joel laughed at his impatient friend. “It says we should start getting calls as of tomorrow morning.”

Henri had a devious look on his face and finally shared with the others. “I wonder which one of us will get called first. I bet it’s Joel. Chick’s dig the older men.”

Joel jumped out of his chair and started running after Henri. “I’ll show you old.”

Rafe just sat in his chair laughing his ass off. “Guys, stop chasing each other and let’s close up shop and go home. That way we can all work out in hopes we’ll look good for tomorrow.”

Joel shut all the blinds and locked the door. Henri started doing pushups making the other two men laugh like mad. The men might not have girlfriends yet, but they sure had great best friends.

*

**At Jim and Blair’s**

Lying in bed, Jim kept kissing Blair’s face, making Blair smile. Blair loved when Jim was all lovey dovey. Blair especially loved fucking Jim, which he didn’t do too often, but that afternoon he made up for it. Jim was going to sit funny for a few days. Blair knew he had gotten carried away but Jim seemed to really like what he was doing. “Jim, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Jim stopped kissing his face for the moment and smiled at Blair. “Do I look like I’m hurting, Blair?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen you sit down or walk yet. Sit down for me. I think I got too carried away.”

Jim sat on the edge of the bed, got up and sat back down again. “Nope, I’m fine. But it’s my turn next time.”

“I’m so glad you got that mess cleared up with the parole office. Hopefully, this new one will be on the ball and not treat you like dog shit.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Blair. I feel like things are only going to look up after this. Hey, has Megan said anything about the two of them getting married?”

Blair was suddenly very interested. “Did Marshall say something to you?”

“He told me once he wanted to wait until we were off parole. That way he didn’t have to answer to anyone. But I wondered if Megan wanted more and sooner.”

“I’ll ask her tomorrow, but she hasn’t said a word to me about it. I would love to help her plan her wedding. How exciting to think about it. Jim you push Marshall and I’ll put a bee in Megan’s bonnet.”

Jim started laughing and rolled on top of Blair and started kissing him. Blair guessed it was going to be the next time.

*

**At Marshall’s loft**

“Have you thought anymore about getting married to me?” Megan asked. 

“I told you that I wanted to be off parole when I walked down the aisle with you.”

“Oh, Tibby, that’s just silly. If this new guy works out, will you reconsider marrying me?”

“Why do you keep calling me Tibby, even though I have asked you not to?”

“It’s your nickname, silly. Now stop changing the subject. Would you reconsider or not?”

“I’m sure glad my name wasn’t Tubbs. You would have been calling me Tubby. Oh settle down, I’ll answer your question. I might reconsider if things look good after a month. Why the rush, Meg?”

“My period is late…”

“Oh shit…”

“Oh God, we never discussed kids. You hate them, right?”

Marshall smiled at her, fondly. “I have a sister who has four kids and I love all of them. So no, I don’t hate kids. I just never thought about them for us. I don’t know why. Don’t worry about it, Megan. We’ll make it work no matter what.”

“Oh, I love you so much, but honestly I hope I’m not. I’d like some time with just us first.”

“We’ll wait and see and go from there. I love you. Don’t ever forget that. And I can’t wait till we’re married. Jim would be my best man. Blair could be your maid of honor, couldn’t he?”

She started laughing. “That’s a perfect idea. And I would have William give me away since my parents live so far away.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Marshall was losing part of his warm blanket in the bed. 

“I wanted to call Blair.”

“You can call Blair anytime, just not now. I want you again.”

Megan jumped back on the bed, laughing. “I’m yours tough guy.”

*

The next morning, Megan started her period, making both of them relax. It was a close call, but they wouldn’t have to worry about it now.

*

**8 Months Later**

Jim and Marshall had been off parole for two months and both of them were so happy about it. Now, Blair and Megan were planning Marshall and Megan’s wedding. 

Rafe walked in looking very happy and Jim had to ask, “Good morning, Rafe. I take it your new girlfriend is working out well?” 

Rafe smiled back at them. “Can’t a guy just be happy? It’s been four months and she’s not sick of me yet. Go figure. I love her to death. And she has a name. It’s Hannah.”

Marshall walked over and hugged him. “Welcome to our world, Rafe. Being in love is awesome.”

“Joel asked Mary to marry him last night. I don’t know what she said yet. She’s so nice and pretty too. Wait till he comes in and we’ll know if it was yes or no.”

Jim nodded his head in agreement. “What about Henri? Is he ever going to get serious about anyone?”

“Now that you brought it up, I think he might like guys. He finds something wrong with every single girl he sees from E-Harmony.”

“Just because he finds faults with the women he has seen doesn’t mean he likes men. He doesn’t remind me of a man’s man. So don’t say anything to him, okay? If he wants advice from me or Marshall all he has to do is ask.”

Marshall decided he would find something out for himself. “Rafe, what did he find wrong with the women?”

“Let’s see. One was too loud. One was too pushy. One was too controlling. And the list goes on and on.”

“Were they all black women?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, maybe he would rather date someone that’s white, or Latino or Asian. Maybe you could suggest that to him at lunch today. HE could change his list. Right, Jim?”

“I’m staying out of this, Marshall. IF Henri finds someone he does. He doesn’t need our help. And he’s coming in the door.”

They all looked at him and were perfectly quiet. Henri frowned. “What were you talking about that you had to stop on such short notice.”

Jim was the first to recover. “Marshall and Megan’s wedding plans. It’s very exciting, don’t you agree?”

“You all were discussing me, I could tell. Rafe told you about my latest date, right?”

Marshall decided to go the truthful route. “Yes, we’re discussing what’s missing in all of these dates. Henri, we would like to help if we could. But we don’t know what type of girl you’re looking for.”

Henri suddenly smiled. “I want a woman that fishes, camps, hikes and likes going to race car tracks with me. But most importantly, she has to love Blues music. So far, no one has liked any of these things. I’m giving up.”

Jim got up and put his arm around Henri’s shoulder. “Henri, we’re here to help. Not upset you, embarrass you or anything on that line. Keep looking Henri, she’ll be there. Ask them first off about your list and then dump there before you start.”

“Thanks, Jim and Marshall. And thank you, Rafe for not giving up on me when I whined.”

Everyone answered, you’re welcome at the same time. Jim hoped that the perfect woman would show up soon. 

Blair walked into the room and everyone said hello to him. “What did I miss? Henri, are they upsetting you?”

“No, quite the opposite. They’re trying to help me continue my search for the perfect woman.”

Blair smiled as he got closer to Henri and put his hand on Henri’s shoulder. I met a new client that is so your type. I told her all about you and she would like to meet you and you could decide if she’s right for you or not. Her name is Abby. She loves, camping, hiking, fishing, sports and above all else, she loves blues music. When do you want to meet her?”

Henri got all excited. “I would love to meet her as soon as possible.”

“How about taking her to the new blues club down the street. She could meet you there until she finds out if she likes you or not. We can all go and be your backup. Right Jim, Marshall and Rafe?”

“Go call her for me, Blair.”

“You have to call her, Henri. I can’t make the date for you. That’s just plain rude. And you aren’t rude.”

Henri final held his hand out for the phone number, Blair slipping it to him and said, “I’ll be in my office, guys.”

As soon as Henri shut the door, they all burst out laughing. Henri was too cute for words sometimes. Other times he was a pain in the neck. 

Jim cleared his throat to talk. “So we’re going out tonight?”

Blair was in his bouncing mode. “Yup, we haven’t been out in ages. This will be good for all of us. Where is Joel?”

Rafe looked around and answered, “He’s in his office.”

“May as well ask him to join us too, right?” Blair took off for Joel’s office and knocked on the door. 

Joel opened the door and smiled. “Come on in. You don’t have to knock. You’re one of the bosses.”

“Oh yes, we do have to knock. That would just be outright rude. How would you like to ask Mary if she could join us for a night on the town at the new blues club, down the street?”

“Oh Mary would be in heaven. Let me call her really quick and I’ll let you know. By the way, we are engaged.” Joel did just that and came back to tell Blair that they would be there. 

“Congratulations. This is awesome news. I love weddings.” 

Jim turned to Rafe with a questionable look on his face. “Are you and Hannah going to join us too?”

“Man, let me call her and see. If she can’t come, I’m coming anyhow. I don’t want to miss out on all the fun.”

Jim turned to Marshall and asked, “Have you asked Megan yet?”

“I will, I will. I’ll let you know…”

Jim followed Marshall into his office and stood there until Marshall couldn’t stand it any longer. “Megan has wanted to spend every second with me lately. Alone, if you know what I mean.”

Megan walked into the office right then and smiled at both men. “I take it big mouth has already told you I’m not into sharing him lately, right?”

“I’ll let you two talk. It’s none of my business until you tell me otherwise,” Jim replied, as he walked out of their office. 

Marshall looked at Megan with many questions in his eyes, but said, “I love you,” instead of asking anything.

“I want to spend time with our friends too. I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish lately.”

“Would you like to go for dinner, drinks and music at the blues club down the street?”

“Oh, Marshall, that would be so wonderful. It can be our own little celebration. Count me in.”

Marshall opened the door to their office and yelled at Jim. “Count us in.”

“Will do,” Jim answered. That night was going to be a wonderful night. Meeting all the new women in the guy’s lives and taking Blair out for dancing was a big deal for Jim. He couldn’t wait. 

Jim walked into their office to see Blair working away. He started giving Blair a neck rub. Jim could feel how tense Blair was. 

“Why are you so tense, Blair?”

“I was thinking about how it wasn’t that long ago that you and Marshall were in prison. I was afraid for your life the entire time you were in. Yes, I’m thankful for Marshall for keeping you safe, but it didn’t make me feel any better. And then you finally get out and get a shit for brains parole officer that wanted to hurt both of you and send you back. I was always nervous that something would happen to make them take you away. So tonight will be a celebration for us, Jim. I want you to know exactly how much you mean to me. I don’t want you to use your senses to see how I’m doing. I just want you to watch and listen to me. Figure it out on your own. Yes, I love you being a Sentinel, but sometimes I miss the regular old Jim. Know what I mean?”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him close. “I’m sorry you were so tense for so long. I’m sorry you had to live through all that junk along with me and Marshall. But it’s made us all stronger. I adore you, Chief. Keep that in mind, all right? We’ll have a wonderful time tonight and when we get home, I’ll show you just how much I love and adore you.”

Marshall stuck his head in the door and said, “We’re all making plans. Come on out and spend some time with us.”

And Jim and Blair did just that. And they loved every single minute of their lives. 

Blair didn’t have the heart to tell Jim that he missed Simon suddenly and wished he was in their lives also. But he didn’t want to ruin this night for the two of them. It would keep. Maybe one day, Jim would actually want to have Simon over for dinner or just drinks. Blair also knew that Jim missed Simon as much if not more than he did. Yes, Blair would make sure and have this work out. 

The end


End file.
